Ya es tarde
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Edward y Tanya parecían la pareja perfecta, pero ella comete un gran error. Edward con el orgullo dañado, decide seguir adelante. Tanya totalmente cambiada, le suplica una segunda oportunidad, pero Edward..." —Por una aventura tuya, me has perdido. Ahora no vengas a buscarme porque yo ya tengo a quien amar"


_**Agosto 17, 2012**_

_Un año y medio de relación tirados a la basura._

Pensó Edward con amargura.

Definitivamente ver a su novia desnuda, durmiendo con otro tipo en su propia cama no fue una imagen muy alentadora.

—Edward...—Había murmurado Tanya con el rostro lívido de la impresión al verlo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación—Déjame explicarte.

—¿Que quieres explicar?—Dijo Edward ocultando su dolor en una capa de calma—Las cosas están mas que claras—Y se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Pero Tanya se puso lo primero que encontró y lo detuvo antes de que subiera al ascensor.

—¡Edward!..—Exclamó entre lagrimas—Por favor escúchame. Todo tiene una explicación. No arruines esta relación por una tontería.

—¿¡Una tontería!?—Exclamó dejando a la luz su rabia—¿Para ti meterme los cuernos es una tontería? ¡Vete al Diablo Tanya!

La dejó ahí, llorando arrepentida, pero no le importó y se fue.

Ahora camina bajo la tenue lluvia, con sus manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, pensando desde cuando Tanya le estaba viendo la cara de idiota.

De repente sintió que chocaba contra alguien.

.

_**Marzo 5, 2013**_

Tanya miraba por la ventana de su nuevo departamento mientras se acariciaba el moretón que le dejó Demitri, su actual novio, en la mejilla.

Con él es con quien había engañado a Edward durante un mes entero.

Cuando el cobrizo había llegado ese día al departamento, lo que había visto era algo así como una despedida que Tanya había tenido con Demitri, pero las cosas salieron mal y Edward había llegado mas temprano de trabajar.

Él, totalmente dañado, terminó con ella de inmediato, y Tanya decidió quedarse con Demitri por miedo a la soledad, pero no le fue muy bien.

A las pocas semanas Demitri comenzó a llegar mas tarde al departamento que compartían y con mucho olor al perfume de otra mujer. Eso a Tanya le dolió, porque a pesar de seguir amando a Edward, llegó a querer mucho a Demitri.

No dijó nada ya que no podía ser tan hipócrita de reclamarle una infidelidad dado que ella tambien lo había hecho con Edward.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Demitri comenzó a volver borracho.

Tanya le reclamaba el horario en el cual llegaba y de un momento a otro, el estampaba la mano en su mejilla.

Esa, lamentablemente se volvió la rutina de todos los días.

—Tanyaaaaaa—Se sobresaltó del miedo cuando escuchó la ronca voz de Demitri.

—¡Estoy en la sala!—Gritó.

Cuando vio que entraba tambaleándose, supo que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

.

_**Mayo 2, 2013**_

Las marcas de su cuerpo ya habían desaparecido.

Tanya llevaba dos semanas sola desde que Demitri fue a parar a la cárcel por violencia de genero.

Ese cinco de enero él había llegado a su casa decidido a golpearla lo mas que pudiera, solo porque un colega suyo le dijo que tenía una mujer realmente hermosa.

El la culpó totalmente a ella por vestirse provocativamente.

No paraba de repetírselo entre golpe y golpe.

—¡Perra!—Le había dicho—Esto ten enseñará a no provocar a mis amigos.

Los vecinos habían escuchado los gritos de la chica pidiendo ayuda y enseguida llamaron a la policía salvandola de una segura muerte.

No hubo juicio. Ver a demitri en pleno acto de violencia fue suficiente para que le dieran cadena perpetua.

Tanya fue internada en un hospital y se salvó de milagro.

Salió de allí siendo una nueva persona.

La dulce y bondadosa chica se había ido.

Ahora, en su lugar, se encuentra alguien frío, caprichoso, e insistente.

Pensaba usar todas esas cualidades para recuperar a Edward.

.

_**Mayo 16, 2013**_

Había hecho hasta lo imposible para encontrar la nueva dirección de Edward.

Tayler, amigo de él, se había resistido a dársela, pero Tanya, usando todos sus encantos, lo sedujo y lo llevó a la cama.

De esa forma, logró saber su nuevo paradero.

Sí. Tanya se había transformado en toda una zorra, porque no fue solamente con Tayler. También lo hizo con algunos amigos de Demitri, pero esas veces lo había hecho por placer.

.

_**Mayo 20, 2013**_

Observó la hermosa y grande casa desde afuera con envidia.

_¿Aquí es donde vive? Tendría que haberme quedado con él. Tiene mucho dinero._

Pensó con ambición.

_Voy a tener que usar mi artillería pesada._

Subió un poco mas su falta hasta que tape solo lo necesario y acomodó sus pechos hasta el punto de que tenga un prominente escote.

Estaba hecha una zorra.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y tocó timbre.

Edward, que estaba cocinando tranquilamente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver quien era, pero cuando observó por el orificio de la puerta la sangré se esfumó de su rostro y su cuerpo se puso totalmente tenso.

Tanya estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Decidió quedarse ahi parado, sin hacer nada, esperando a que se canse de esperar y se valla.

Ella volvió a tocar el timbre, pero al ver que no salía nadie, pensó que la casa estaba vacía y se fue con la promesa de volver.

Edward suspiró aliviado y se fue a la cocina para seguir con lo que tenía que hacer.

Por suerte _ella_ no estaba.

.

_**Junio 2, 2013**_

Tanya había decido salir al centro comercial. Quería comprarse ropa nueva para poder recuperar a Edward.

Caminaba mirando las vidrieras cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien la hizo detener en seco.

Edward se encontraba mirando la vidriera de una tienda donde vendían ropa de bebe con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_Pobrecito_. Pensó Tanya con fingida lastima. _Todavía sigue con su tonto sueño de ser padre._

Habían intentado durante seis mese tener un hijo, pero no saben por que, no lo lograron. Edward le había pedido que se hicieran unos estudios para ver quien era el problema, pero Tanya había iperjurado que ella no era, así que Edward sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por no poder darle hijos, se resignó a una vida sin descendencia.

Tanya realmente dice que no es ella la del problema porque alguien como ella es perfecta en todo. Incluso en la concepción de hijos.

Decidida, caminó hacia él hasta situarse a su lado.

El cobrizo todavía no se había percatado de su parecencia. Estaba mas ocupado viendo la ropita y esperando a que _ella_ salga de la tienda junto con su hermana.

—Hola Edward...

Se tensó al escuchar esa voz que era tan conocida para él.

—Tanya...—Se volteó para verla parad a su lado con una sonrisa, que según ella era coqueta, pero que solo le causo un escalofrío a Edward.

—La misma que viste y calza—Sonrió—Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?—Se acercó un paso y Edward retrocedió dos, como si su sola parecencia fuera venenosa.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí?

—¿No te parece que estas siendo muy grosero conmigo?—Tanya se hizo la ofendida—Eh venido porque te extraño Eddie—Estiró su brazo para acariciar el de Edward, pero este se alejó como si su tacto quemara.

—No me toques y no me llames Eddie—Expresó furioso—Lo nuestro terminó Tanya. Tu misma mandaste todo al diablo cuando te acostaste por primera vez con ese. Y es demasiado tarde para que vengas a pedirme perdón.

Alice esperaba a que su amiga terminara de decidirse por cual enterito llevar cuando mira por la enorme vidriera y ve a su hermano con expresión enfada y a su lado...

_Tanya_

El rostro de Alice se volvió blanco como la sal y la miró a ella antes de hablar:

—Apresúrate por favor. Necesito que salgamos rápido.

Edward por otro lado se estaba impacientando. ¿Por que Tanya tenía que aparecer justo en el mejor momento de su vida.?

—No entiendo Edward—Tanya se hizo la desentendida no queriendo admitir su derrota.

—Por una aventura tuya, me has perdido. Ahora no vengas a buscarme porque yo ya tengo a quien amar—Y tras esas palabras, la sonrisa de Tanya se esfumó completamente.

—¿Como...?—Y antes de que ella pueda terminar de hablar, Alice salía de la tiendo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, siendo seguida por _ella_.

—Tanya, te quiero presentar a Isabella Swan—Edward rodeó por los hombros la hermosa castaña que miraba recelosa a la rubia—Mi novia. Bella, cielo, ella es Tanya... Una antigua... _conocida_—A la rubia no le pasó desapercibido el tono de desprecia que había utilizado.

—¿Ella es la tal Tanya de que Alice tanto me habló?—Preguntó Bella mirando a su cuñada, la cual asintió—Entonces, lamento decir que NO es un gusto concerté.

—Lo mismo digo—Replicó Tanya a la defensiva.

Edward recordó ese día en el que encontró a Tanya con otro tipo. Ese día fue el el mejor de su vida porque fue cuando conoció a Bella. Iba caminando con la amargura embargando su cuerpo cuando choca con un delicado cuerpesito. Por pura inercia extendió los brazos para que la otra persona no cayera. Cuando sus ojo se encontraron, fue amor a primera vista.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, el cual Alice rompió mirando maliciosamente a Tanya mientras hablaba.

—Edward, al final Bella se decidió por el enterito blanco. Utilizará esos tipos de colores hasta que sepan el sexo del bebe—Al escuchar esas palabras, Tanya dirigió su mirada al pequeño vientre que se le estaba formando a Bella y abrió los ojos como platos.

—No puede ser...—Susurró, pero luego recordó algo y sonrió con suficiencia—Te metió los cuernos Edward—Bella la miró incrédula—¿Es que no recuerdas como intentamos tener un bebe y no pudimos por tu culpa?

—De hecho, cuando descubrimos que Bella quedó embarazada tuve mis dudas, así que decidí hacerme unos estudios los cuales salieron perfectamente—Declaró Edward con una sonrisa deslumbrante—La del problema eras tu Tanya, pero tu estúpido Ego no te dejaba aceptarlo.

—¿Que viniste hacer?—Cuestionó Alice—Edward es feliz sin ti. Olvídate de él y superalo.

—Estoy felizmente comprometido con Bella, la cual me va a dar un hijo dentro de cinco mese. Lo mejor sería que te fueras y no molestes mas.

—Te vas a arrepentir cuando ella empiece a aumentar de peso y no pueda satisfacerte en la cama, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Lo hace? Ésta de aquí—Se refirió despectivamente a Bella—¿Es bueno en el sexo?

—Mira maldita arrastrada—Comenzó Bella defendiéndose—Si soy buena o no ese no es tu problema. Con Edward llevamos varios mese juntos y nunca se quejó... Es mas... Es el que mas fuerte gime—Sonrió maliciosamente al ver como el rostro de Tanya se desfiguraba de furia.

—A demás—Edward intervino al ver que la rubia pensaba replicar—Que Bella esté embarazada va hacer que las cosas sean mas excitantes. Luego de tener al bebe sus caderas se van a ensanchar un poco mas y sus pechos van a crecer—Bella mantuvo sus sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su prometido—Y conociéndola, va a tener la mejor figura que haya visto en mi vida. Ella no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie.

—¿Saben que?—Tanya hizo de cuenta que no se sintió para nada humillada—No me importa—Mintió—Mirenme. Soy hermosa y voy a poder conseguir cualquier chico que quiera—Y se marchó para que no puedan dañarle mas el orgullo.

.

_**Octubre 30, 2013**_

Tanya estaba totalmente demacrada. Se había hundido en la droga y la bebida. No queda ni rastro de la hermosa mujer que era antes.

Por otro lado, ese día, el 30 de Octubre de 2013 nació Anthonny Jasmett Cullen, hijo del matrimonio compuesto por Isabella y Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D**


End file.
